


So Fucking Glad

by crescendohowell



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, also there's a lot of swearing but like?? that's just trying to be realistic to the show, so enjoy some straight up porn, there's so little plot lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9342167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescendohowell/pseuds/crescendohowell
Summary: What happened after Even showed up at Isak's apartment. (alternately titled Tell him Straight Up that You Want to Suck his Dick)





	

**Author's Note:**

> this fic takes place at the end of episode 7 from season 3 :)

Even. It was fucking Even at the door and Isak could feel his heart rate increasing as he fully began to realise what was happening. Of course Even would somehow make it to his flat impossibly fast instead of just calling back. Of fucking course.

“It’s Even,” Isak told his friends as he leaned back from the door. And he felt like his heart might burst out of his chest.

“Huh?” His friends couldn’t quite believe it. “Seriously, he’s here?” Jonas asked.

“I’m not fucking around, it’s Even.” Isak replied even though he felt like there was no way this could actually be happening. 

“Is it Even? Let’s meet Even you guys.” Magnus suggested.

“Yeah, yeah. We gotta do that.” Mahdi added.

“No,” Isak quickly replied, shaking his head. There was no way that he was letting that happen now. Not when he was about to finally have the chance to see Even that he had been waiting for.

“Why can’t we meet Even?” Magnus protested.

“Seriously, I’m not fucking around,” Isak cut him off. “Out, you guys need to get out, now! Out, out, out.” He tried to rush them, realising that he had left Even standing at the door. As much as he loved his friends, right now he desperately needed them to leave.

Luckily they seemed to get the idea and the next thirty seconds were full of panicked gathering of beer, coats, and shoes as Isak practically shoved the three of them out the back door.

“They’re not even my shoes,” Magnus tried to complain as he put on the ones Isak had brought.

“Come on guys, the most important thing is that we’re leaving,” Mahdi pulled him along, all of them finally outside the flat as Isak shut the door right behind them.

The hurried conversation cut of as soon as he did and Isak was left in the suddenly very empty and quiet flat. It was probably only really then that he fully processed that Even was here. That they would be alone again. This wasn’t like school, it was one of their own universes, where Sonja and Emma didn’t exist, and they could kiss without anyone seeing. 

Taking a deep breath, Isak moved away from the back door and looked back towards the front one. He knew that Even hadn’t promised anything yet, but Isak didn’t know if he cared anymore. He had missed their universe more than he would admit and even the possibility of being back there for the night, was enough for now.

Finally he walked forward and opened the front door and fuck - Even was right there looking as perfect as he always did in his jacket and a ghost of a smile on his lips. He was so close and Isak felt like his cheeks must be on fire. He tried ducking his gaze so that he didn’t have to meet Even's eyes but that meant that he saw how impossibly well his jeans fit instead which given the circumstances didn’t seem much better.

So Isak managed to bring his eyes back up and mumble some sort of a greeting. “Hey.”

Even raised his eyebrows slightly. “Hey,” He smiled like he knew exactly how crazy that drove Isak. His eyes moved down Isak’s body too, however he did it more to look than avoid. 

Isak knew that then he probably should have been jumping to continue the conversation but fuck it was difficult to think about making small talk when all he could think about was how much he wanted to kiss Even again. He wanted Even’s hands to be all over him, pulling him closer like they had in the pool. The amount of want was making him ache in some sort of way inside so making conversation was the last thing on his mind.

Even had always been the one to initiate things before, but now Isak couldn’t take it any longer. He wanted to kiss him so bad. Isak wanted to kiss a boy so bad and for once there was absolutely none of the feeling that part of this might be wrong. He knew that there was no way that kissing Even could possibly be a sin when it felt so damn good.

So Isak moved forward, kissing Even hard and fast before he could even react. Kissing him with all the distance and the longing of the past few weeks. Soon his hand was on Even’s neck pulling him closer and Even began to kiss back.

It was messy and god, they weren’t even inside the flat, but Isak loved the way that Even’s lips felt against his and it felt so impossibly good to finally be able to touch him that Isak wasn’t even sure that he was breathing anymore. 

Even made them take a few steps back, barely separating at all so that they could close the door behind them. They still hadn’t talked at all, but Isak hardly had that on his mind. All he could think about was Even - all he could fucking feel was Even - and he desperately wanted more. 

Their kissing was rough, tongues dancing in and out as they tried to make up for everything that they had missed. Even paused only for a second, looking at Isak to make sure that he was okay with this and evidently he was as Even began to take control, his hand reaching up to Isak’s cheek as he pushed him against the wall.

Isak wasn’t really having that though because Even wasn’t fucking moving fast enough. Isak wanted more as he moved Even’s hands to take off his button down and then slid off his own t-shirt. He desperately wanted to feel skin on skin again. To feel the warmth of Even against him as they kissed, hips beginning to move against each other. 

Once Even had taken off his shirt too Isak pulled him closer. He could feel that Even was hard underneath his jeans and it only made the fiery sort of feeling in his veins intensify. He wanted to make Even come apart, to hear those amazing sounds again.

But Even beat him too it because suddenly he was kissing down Isak’s chest and it felt nothing like the boring feeling Isak had felt the last time someone did that to him. Instead he had to take a stuttering breath because if he didn’t remember to breathe then this would all be over before it even started. He almost didn’t want to look because he knew that if he did it wouldn’t help him calm down in the slightest, but as Even got lower he couldn’t help himself.

And as Even’s mouth got ever closer to the waistband of his jeans, Isak had to look back up and take another shaky breath because this was fucking happening and it felt so fucking good.

“God, Even,” Isak’s hands found their way to Even’s hair, holding on so that he could stop himself from floating off. And as much as Isak loved Even’s normally perfectly styled hair, this was so much better.

“You’re good right?” Even checked, his voice an octave deeper than normal when he spoke.

“Shit. Yeah,” Isak blinked as he tried to think while ignoring how achingly hard he was and how damn close Even’s lips were to where Isak really wanted them when he talked. “Actually I’d be a lot fucking better if I didn’t have pants on.”

“Oh would you?” Even smiled, the type of smirk that slowly spread over his whole face. 

“Yeah,” Isak's voice was ridiculously breathy when he talked but he didn’t care anymore.

Luckily Even wasn’t in the mood for going slow as his hands lightly undid the button on Isak’s pants before sliding both his jeans and his underwear off. Isak only had a moment to feel embarrassed about being so exposed before Even’s hand was wrapped around his dick, making Isak lose any sort of thinking capability that he might have had left.

“Fuck,” Isak’s head dropped back against the wall and his eyes fluttered shut because already it felt so good. “Fuck,” He repeated when Even licked his tip, his hands tightened their grip in Even’s hair. “Even,” He moaned as Even’s hand sped up and he continued with impossibly teasing little licks.

“You’re so fucking hot Isak,” Even said in his gravelly sex voice that Isak was so quickly coming to love.

“Oh-h,” Isak choked on his reply as Even suddenly took his whole dick into his mouth, into his wonderful warm wetness, and with those words still echoing around Isak’s brain, he decided that in his whole life, he had never felt so amazing.

Even seemed to know exactly how to drive Isak crazy as he used his tongue perfectly, circling the tip before running along the back. He used his hand on reach the base of Isak’s dick and his balls in a way that nobody had really done before but it felt so fucking good there was no way that Isak would complain.

“Fuck, I’m not going to last long,” Isak tried to stop himself from moaning, the words shaky enough as is. He had never been so glad that his roommates weren’t home.

Even took that as reason to double his actions though, speeding up slightly and pressing his tongue in all the right places. He even moaned a little bit when Isak pulled on his hair (Even knew he had a thing for hair pulling, he just hadn’t mentioned it to Isak yet) and the vibrations just made Isak’s knees feel that much more weak. 

“Shit,” Isak tried to keep his hips from moving forward of their own accord, but he felt like he could hardly control his muscles at all.

“It’s okay,” Even pulled back for a moment to say and Isak almost cried out at the loss but then Even’s mouth was back around him and this time his hand wasn’t gripping onto Isak’s hip to stop him from moving.

So Isak experimentally thrusted forward a little and that alone almost made him come because it felt fucking amazing. It didn’t help that Even looked wrecked like this, his face red and his lips around Isak’s cock, and it was so incredibly hot.

“I’m gonna come,” Isak warned, continuing to move his hips ever so gently because even though it felt great, he didn’t want to hurt Even at all.

In response Even just stayed how he was, letting Isak fuck his mouth, and all of a sudden Isak could feel his stomach clenching and he was tumbling over the edge.

Isak felt like he couldn’t hear anything as his orgasm hit, his body stilling while Even still swallowed around him. It felt so much more intense than it ever had with just his hand and the reason that everybody seemed to be obsessed with sex wasn’t so crazy anymore. As Isak struggled to catch his breath, Even stood up, pulling him close again.

“That was so fucking good,” Isak kissed Even long and hard. He could taste himself in Even’s mouth and maybe that should have been gross but really it was incredibly hot.

“Yeah?” Even smiled.

“Yeah,” Isak confirmed. “So, so good.”

“Maybe I’ve found my new talent in life.” Even teased.

“I’d be fine with that.” Isak realised that Even was still wearing pants as he went to palm against his jeans. 

“Fuck,” Even dropped his head so it landed on Isak’s shoulder. He had been terribly hard for way too long and even that slight bit of pressure was almost too much.

“Do you want some help with this?” Isak smirked, his fingers already undoing the button on Even’s jeans.

“If you don’t-” Even started to threaten but stopped mid sentence as Isak wrapped his hand around his dick. “Shit.” He moaned, his fingers digging into Isak’s back.

“Do you want me to-?” Isak began to offer.

“No, no just like this is good.” Even couldn’t stand to wait any longer.

So Isak jerked Even off, his thumb moving across his slit on every stroke in a way that felt unbearably good. The pre-cum made everything smooth as Isak’s hand moved. Truthfully Even had been close since the moment Isak had started pulling his hair, so it didn’t take long before his cum was spilling over Isak’s hand.

“Fuck that felt good,” Even finally picked his head up off Isak’s shoulder once he could breathe again.

“Good,” Isak smiled, kissing him once softly. “I’m glad you came over.”

Even laughed. “Me too.” So fucking glad.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope that you guys liked the porn lmao. i haven't written smut in a while tbh but i think it turned out alright?? anyways, thanks for reading!! if you wanna talk about skam with me hmu on [tumblr](http://crescendohowell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
